This invention is directed to the providing of a suitable typing copy stand which is designed to be utilized by a typist to hold the sheets of material to be copied. The typing copy stand of this invention is intended as a supplementary structure positionable adjacent a typewriter for holding the copy at an optimum position for increasing the speed and accuracy of the typist while at the same time helping to decrease operator fatigue and eye strain. A selectively movable line guide is also provided to aid in attainment of these objectives.
Several types of copy holder structures are known with examples being shown in previously issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 598,689; 801,468; 1,130,559; 2,146,465; 2,274,888; 2,505,814 and 2,807,908. The structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 801,468 must be physically secured to the table by mechanical means to maintain it in an upright position and includes a rubber or elastic band intended to function as a line indicating device. Positioning of that patented device is limited thus reducing its ability to hold the copy a position preferred by the typist and the encircling elastic band is difficult to move to a desired position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,908 illustrates a relatively bulky structure that is more effectively utilized as a reading stand and not a typing copy holder but it does show a device that can be used for indicating line position. Again, the line indicating device is extremely difficult to position and is of the basic encircling elastic band structure although the actual component thereof that functions as the line indicator is a rigid bar. Also, the center support post prevents movement of the bar over the full area of the copy.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,130,559; 2,146,465 and 2,274,888 illustrate copy holders which are designed to be mounted on a typewriter or secured in position by the typewriter and are provided various styles of line indicating devices. These illustrated line indicating devices clamp to the copy support plate or frame and, except for that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,888, require two hands for operation and displacement to a selected line position. Such devices are difficult to use and are not desired by typists. U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,465 describes, but does not illustrate, an alternative line guide that may only require one-hand operation although the described structure has a screw fastener that is difficult to operate. While the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,559 does not utilize the difficult to operate screw type clamps, it does require two hands for operation in effecting movement of the sliders at each side. U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,888 shows a spring type clamp mechanism for securing the line guide in a desired position and such a mechanism is difficult to operate.
The other two previously issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 598,689 and 2,505,814 do illustrate copy holders with line guides but are deemed relevant as showing background art in this field. U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,814 is particularly considered relevant in that it shows a copy holder that is positioned directly in back of the typewriter and supports the copy above the typewriter.
In general, the known typing copy holders have not been found to be satisfactory as a consequence of their difficult to operate structures. Line guides of the manual type that have been heretofore provided on copy holders are cumbersome to operate requiring substantial effort to displace the line guide and involve time consuming operations. The structures are such that use of the previously patented copy holder structures and their line guides actually results in a decrease in efficiency and, consequently, are not desired for use by typists.